This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are a group of researchers from Lecce (Italy), involved in the Magic 5 (Medical Application on a Grid Infrastructure Connection) experiment, an INFN (Italian Institute of Nuclear Physics) project. Our aim is precocious diagnosis of Alzheimer Disease. For this purpose, we are going to study coregistration techniques of multimodal images (Pet, CT, NMR, and so on...).